


Singing, Crying, Laughing and Fighting

by IlliterateJanitor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Inspired by Music, little bit of romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2019-08-09 11:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16449143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlliterateJanitor/pseuds/IlliterateJanitor
Summary: Ron gets a summer job between third and fourth year, giving him new interests, some new friends, and a new perspective.





	1. Slide Away (and give it all you've got)

Chapter 1

Slide Away (and give it all you've got)

9th of July, 1994

* * *

When Ron Weasley looked into the mirror of Erised, he saw himself achieve great things. he saw himself become the most admirable and good looking of all his brothers, but one thing he didn't see was money.

He wondered why, when Harry explained to him what the mirror did, he didn't see a great big sack of galleons to accompany the Head Boy badge and Quidditch cup. Perhaps growing up with less money than everyone else had made him appreciate how little you really need it.

That being said though, he could use some money. Maybe it was the fact that he only got his own wand after he turned thirteen, or it could be the way he saw his parents try desperately to make ends meet year after year that made Ron decide he didn't want to depend on his father's salary anymore. He needed a job.

He could go looking around Diagon Alley for one, but he would need someone to take him to London every day if he found one, and he really didn't want to have to tell his parents that he needed more money. They would just insist that he was fine and buy him something small to make him think that they could afford to spoil him. He knew he could be sensitive when it came to money, and the same could be said about his parents. He didn't want to make them feel like they weren't doing enough.

The only solution was to look for a summer job down in Ottery St Catchpole, the quiet village that the wizarding families who lived in the area shared with the muggles. On the third day of summer holidays, Ron Weasley woke up at seven in the morning to make the trek down to the town center and find himself a job.

* * *

It was useless. He had tried at least a dozen places already. The man at the Fish & Chip shop said that he had his son helping him this summer. The Woman at the counter of the supermarket told him they weren't hiring. The man running the Indian take away said they weren't getting enough business and couldn't afford more staff.

Serves them right for serving undercooked samosas, thought Ron bitterly, as he took another bite out of his lunch. He had spent all the money he had on it, and his mum said it should last him the entire holiday. Maybe his parents were behind on their exchange rates and didn't really know how much £7 could buy you these days.

Sitting on a bench and eating his curry, Ron looked at the row of buildings in front of him, he noticed something. Even when he walked along that street thirty minutes ago he didn't notice a very small shop window with a sign proclaiming:

_Willowgreen Records:_

_England best shop for cassettes and Vinyl_

Ron noticed a sticker applied roughly on the corner of the sign next to the word 'Vinyl'

_Now selling CD-ROM's!_

Ron wasn't totally ignorant about Muggle music, his Dad has a muggle wireless in his shed. Before he went to Hogwarts, he used to sneak in and listen when he could. It was more reliable than the TV, which never seemed to pick up a signal (whether it was the magic of the house of just how old and battered it was, he didn't know), and the music was far better than Celestina Warbeck.

But to work in a record shop, he wouldn't know what to recommend to people, and he was certain the owner wouldn't want to hire a fourteen-year-old who couldn't keep a conversation about the very thing he centered his business around.

'Calm down Weasley' Thought Ron, 'You probably won't even get the job'. Ron breathed in and walked across the street with purpose.

* * *

Olivia was dripping with sweat. She had been sprinting for almost two hours, protecting her objective and risking life and limb to do it. But now she was still. Waiting for the moment.

It all came down to this, a year of perseverance and hard work and all the physical pain to accompany it lead to this all or nothing moment.

Her enemy started running, her toes stomping into the grass as her right foot came into contact with the sphere, sending it hurtling toward the large white box spray-painted on the ground.

Using their shoulders, she and the opposing striker next to her were already wrestling for the position they estimated the ball would land. They were in the box, so if she got too aggressive she might give the other side a penalty.

When the ball got close to them, the enemy moved further back, estimating the ball to go over Olivia's head. Unfortunately for the striker, Olivia was now able to move back a step, perfect position for a jumping header.

As the striker got ready to take the ball, Olivia had already jumped, her head connecting with the ball, and now hurtling towards the feet of her fellow defender. The other defender volleyed the ball up the pitch, towards one of the strikers who were further towards halfway.

This was all they needed. It was minute ninety-four, and the referee mercifully blew the whistle. Olivia immediately drew a sigh of relief. They drew one-one, but it was enough to keep them in the running for league champions this year, provided they win every game they have left, and the other contenders aren't so lucky.

She turned around to the opposing player and held out her hand.

"Good Game"

The other girl, looking as tired as she felt cracked a wide, and wild grin.

"Yeah it was a tough one, shame yeh got to the ball before me, almost got us the win"

Olivia gave a friendly scoff.

"In your dreams, Taylor"

Olivia spotted a small figure sprinting towards her, carrying an orange and a water bottle. Before she knew it, Her step-sister Eddie was looking up at her with admiration in her eyes. Taylor gave her a cheery (albeit tired) goodbye and Olivia looked towards the stands where Eddie was watching the game from, only to be greeted by an empty chair next to her bag. She knew her dad couldn't be here today, but it didn't make it any less disappointing.

"The delivery came early this week, so Martin still unpacking boxes this morning". Eddie said, catching on to Olivia's disappointment.

"Probably gonna take him all day to sort, label and box all the new stock" Olivia replied. No matter how disappointed she might feel, her father really did need help running the shop.

"Then we better get back quick to help him," Eddie said enthusiastically. Olivia chuckled, when helping her dad, he usually got Eddie to help by keeping an eye out and shouting for him if they have a customer, which is pretty often. Usually, it's just Olivia sorting out the new stock while her dad and Eddie help customers.

"OLLIE!" came a yell from further down the pitch. It was Olivia's coach, and he was beckoning her over to the team.

"Aight," Said Olivia, "Gotta go and talk to the coach now, we'll go get lunch and help out Dad".

"Alright, I'll go get you things" Eddie replied, running off towards the seats.

Olivia made her way down towards the team, who by the looks of things was about to get a half-assed speech about trying hard and having fun, with a side of how they can improve by next week. Olivia sighed, all she really wanted to do right now was eat, shower and listen to one of the new albums that just got delivered to her dad's store.

* * *

With a big box of fish and chips warming her right hand, and her left entwined with Eddie's, Olivia made her way through the door of her dad's shop.

"Dad, I got lunch!" She shouted so that her voice would reach into the back room.

"Alright Ollie, we're on our way." her father replied quickly.

"We?" Asked Eddie incredulously.

The answer to Eddie's question came in the form a quite tall ginger boy of around her age, who seemed to be sweating slightly, standing next to her father, who was beaming at her.

"How was the game sweetie?" he said, as he was pulling the box of chips out of Olivia's hand as she was distracted by the tall boy.

"It was brilliant Martin," Eddie answered for her. "She blocked a free kick with a header so that the other side couldn't score in the last minute"

"And who said strikers get all the glory" Cracked martin with a grin.

Olivia snapped her head back from the ginger-haired boy, who seemed to notice her staring at him, turning it to face her father.

"It was nothing really, just got lucky".

Her dad also seemed to notice her staring, quickly addressed the issue.

"This is Ron Weasley. He lives up in the hills just outside of town, and has been looking for a summer job so…"

"So you have him helping out then?' Olivia replied, not sure what to think. Did she really want to spend her whole summer holidays working with a stranger?

With the uncharacteristic confidence of a woman far her senior, Eddie strolled up towards Ron and held out her hand.

"I'm Eddie"

"Ron" he replied.

"We know" Eddie struck back. Ron flushed, and Olivia gave a small smile, then held her hand out for Ron to shake as well.

"I'm Olivia". Ron's hands were a little clammy, but he still reached in and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Olivia".


	2. The sustaining Power of Music

Chapter 2

The sustaining power of music (I wanted to prove)

9th of July, 1994

As Ron walked through the door of Willowgreen Records, he took in the quaint little shop. Record displays were lining the walls, the short aisles barely past head height, sorting between genres and artists, and the record player that sat on the counter towards the back, an unfamiliar tune playing softly as the disk spun around.

Although Ron had done this plenty of times today, it didn't stop him from feeling a little bit nervous. He moved towards the counter, peeking his head around to look for the shopkeep. When no one came through the door on the right, or down the stairs on the left, he looked down and rang the bell next to the record player. Looking back at the stairs, he realized the owners must live in the flat above the shop, meaning that it was a family shop. He hoped that the owner needed some help around the place, unlike the bloke at the chip shop.

Ron rang the bell again, patience never being his strong suit. From the door behind the counter, he heard a deep and tired northern dialect shouted.

"I'm comin, I'm comin"

The door burst open, and a bald, fierce-looking man with dark skin came through, holding a large cardboard box. Putting the box down on the counter, he gave Ron a warm and friendly smile, which somewhat contrasting the leather jacket and the tattoos Ron could spot on the man's hand.

"What can I do for ya son?"

Ron decided to get right to it.

"Actually sir, I was wondering if you needed a hand around the shop this summer" he stammered out. Mercifully, the man didn't address his nervousness, deciding to simply look Ron up and down.

"Aye, might do lad"

Ron waited for the man to elaborate, but when it became clear that he wouldn't, he introduced himself.

"I'm Ron, Ron Weasley," he said, holding out his hand.

"Martin," said the man, shaking it.

"Weasley ay? Recognize the name, reckon I spoke to yeh dad down at the pub at some point"

"Was his name Arthur?" Ron sighed. The last thing he needed was for his dad to go around scaring potential employers by sneaking out to the Muggle pub.

"Yeah, that'll be him, comes round some Sundays, nice fella"

Ron gave a small smile. Trust his dad to be making friends with muggles behind mum's back. Martin seemed to be contemplating and coming to a decision.

"Tell ya what mate, I just got a delivery today, so if you help me out with it, I'll see about getting you some paying work this summer."

Ron grinned, it wasn't a guarantee but it was a start.

"Awesome, thank you sir"

"Aye, none of this sir business son, I'm not some bougie twat," Martin said, smirking at his own joke. Ron didn't know what 'Bougie' meant, but he supposed it must be a bit like 'stuck-up'. He made a mental note to ask Hermione about it later.

"Alright, thanks Martin".

"No worries lad. Come through the back, we got plenty of boxes to sort and shelves to stock, And I might need you to deliver a few orders for me to some people in the village."

"Sounds good, where should I start?"

* * *

Ron was just getting through the boxes when he heard a shout from the shop entrance reverberate down to the storeroom.

"Dad, I got lunch!" called the voice.

Ron supposed this was the daughter that Martin mentioned, the one who plays Football. Next, to him, Martin put down a box and called back.

"Alright Ollie, we're on our way."

Ollie? Thought Ron, was it a bloke? His question was answered, as Martin gestured for him to follow. He stepped through the doorway to see two girls. The first was short, with mousy-brown hair and big blue eyes. Her curious stare and shy smile reminded him of Harry when they first met. The other girl was around about his age, with brown skin like her father, and extremely curly hair that barely went down to her neck.

He couldn't help but find her quite attractive. She was quite the opposite to Hermione, who was bookish are rarely physical. This girl, however, seemed tough and sporty. While Ron briefly mused his reasoning for comparing every pretty girl he meets to one of his best friends, Martin had asked how the sporty girls game was. It was at this point that Ron realized she was staring at him too. The smaller girl looked at the two of them, before answering for the footballer.

"It was brilliant Martin," Eddie answered. "She blocked a free kick with a header so that the other side couldn't score in the last minute"

"And who said strikers get all the glory" Cracked martin with a grin.

Ron understood very little of what was just said, but it sounded similar to when Seekers and Chasers getting all the attention while other positions (like keeper) are just as important. The pretty girl snapped her head towards her father and responded.

"It was nothing really, just got lucky" she said, softly.

Although Ron wouldn't know this about himself until he was far more mature, it was exactly the same sort of mindless self-effacing he displays whenever anyone points out his achievements.

Martin seemed to think this was the right time to introduce him.

"This is Ron Weasley. He lives up in the hills just outside of town, and has been looking for a summer job so…"

"So you have him helping out then?'

Ron was still looking at her (wondering if the trepidation she seemed to be displaying was because of something he did) when the small girl walked up to him, displaying a frightening amount of confidence for someone her age, and held out her hand.

"I'm Eddie"

Ron's hands were a still a little clammy (the back room was more than a little humid), but he reached in and shook her hand.

"Ron" he replied.

"We know" Eddie struck back. Ron felt his face get hot, and the pretty girl gave him a small smile, then held her hand out for Ron to shake as well.

"I'm Olivia".

"Nice to meet you Olivia".

* * *

After a short lunch, Olivia went upstairs and had a shower. When she got back, Martin left with Eddie upstairs, instructing Olivia to teach Ron how to stack the shelves. Ron helped her carry the boxes then stacked the shelves with her, making sure to follow her instructions about how to sort the music. He learned quickly that the Cassette tapes and CD's had their own sections in each back corner of the shop, while the Vinyl was sorted by genre, and then by artist in alphabetical order. Before long, Olivia was able to go to the counter and sort out smaller packages of records.

Often a customer would come in and browse for a while, before settling on a choice and taking it to Olivia in the front counter, making short small talk as they purchased it. Some customers left without purchasing (usually groups of people his age), and once or twice a customer would come in, walk directly to the Olivia to buy a record that they had ordered in. Usually, these customers talked more to Olivia, so Ron assumed they were regulars.

As Ron put a small stack of albums named 'Modern life is Rubbish' in with the other records by 'Blur' as the last customer walked out of the shop. Olivia sighed and walked up to him.

"Do ya mind if I put a bit of music on do ya?"

"Not at all Olivia", He replied, trying to seem as polite as possible.

"Call me Ollie, I fuckin hate when people call me Olivia"

Ron felt his ears blush slightly before responding.

"Sure thing Ollie".

She nodded, pursing her lips together in an awkward fashion as she moved toward the counter.

"You ever heard of Oasis?" she called back, in a tone which told Ron that if he were a muggle, he would definitely know what she was talking about.

"What's that?"

She absentmindedly removed the record that was playing, resulting in a sudden quiet in the shop that felt slightly unnatural to Ron.

"New band, they've had a couple of singles out this year, real Britpop band they are".

'That sounds alright" he said, not having the faintest clue what Britpop was. Ron's heard of American Pop before, and he didn't like it too much.

The song Ollie played was nothing like American Pop, it sounded old-fashioned almost, its electric guitar and drums playing a melancholy tune, alongside other instruments that Ron couldn't identify.

After a moment, the song started to pick up, the guitar strums getting faster, and Ron was already hooked. He didn't know much about the muggle music that muggles his age listened, but at this point, he was sure he would like it. Then, the singers strangely groany voice started singing.

_I'd like to be somebody else and not know where I've been_   
_I'd like to build myself a house out of plasticine_

Ron's head started moving to the drum beat, which seemed to finally find its footing. As he moved his head slightly he noticed Ollie, who was looking at him with a curious and expectant expression on her face. She wanted to know what he thought. When he gave her a thumbs up, she beamed at him, which made his face blush and his ears twitch.

_Ah, shake along with me_

Ollie seemed not to notice the blush as she mouthed the words to the song.

_Ah, shake along with me_   
_I've been driving in my car with my friend Mister Soft_

By now, Ollie was singing the song quietly, and Ron couldn't help but notice how lovely her singing voice was.

_Mister Clean and Mister Ben are living in my loft_   
_Ah, shake along with me_

And now Ollie was practically chanting the song, imitating the singer's voice in an over-the-top fashion. Ron gave her a wide grin and started laughing. Now it was her turn to blush, but she never stopped singing loudly and obnoxiously. Apparently, making him laugh was her intention.

_Ah, shake along with me_

_I'm sorry but I just don't know_   
_I know I said I told you so_   
_When you're happy and you're feeling fine_   
_Then you'll know it's the right time_   
_Then you'll know that it's the right time_

_To shake along with me_

Ron plucked up his nerve and started singing loudly along with her. Ollie seemed to find this very amusing, her giggling mixing with her singing, which in turn set Ron off, as he tried to sing the few words he did know through uncontrollable laughter.

_Shake along with me_   
_Shake along with me_   
_Shake along with me_

Ron started to mumble instead of sing then lyrics he didn't know, prompting Ollie to sing even louder.

_Mister Sifter sold me songs_   
_When I was just sixteen_   
_Now he stops at traffic lights_   
_But only when they're green_

She was practically shouting at this point, and Ron now had the opportunity to try to be louder.

_Ah, shake along with me_   
_Ah, shake along with me_   
_Ah, shake along with me_   
_Ah, shake along with me_

They were singing in tandem now, facing each other and getting closer to each other.

_Shake along with me_   
_Shake along with me_   
_Shake along with me_   
_Shake along with them_   
_Shake along with me_   
_Shake along with them_

While the "them' shook him off, he was able to adapt quickly, and they shouted the last line at the absolute top of their lungs as the song drew to a close.

_Shake along with me_

"Hello!"

"I said Hello!"

Ron and Ollie snapped their heads to the origin of the sound. Standing halfway through the store was an angry looking man, wearing a long coat and a fashionable hat. Even Ron could tell that by muggle standards, he was probably quite well-off.

"I've been standing here for over ten minutes young lady," He said, with a hoity voice that reminded Ron of his brother Percy. Ollie was quick to reply.

"Well, the songs only been on for five mate, so I don't see how that possible".

The man looked a little flustered at being caught out, and Ron was certain he had been waiting only for a very short time.

"Well, either way, I won't be spoken to that way"

Ollie sighed, obviously used to customers like this.

"Have you got something I can help you with mate?"

"Why yes actually you can."

Olivia started leading him to the counter as he began explaining what kind of music he was looking for, making certain to let Olivia know that he would rather be buying in one of the 'much nicer' shops in London, but he needed a last-minute birthday present.

Ron slowly tuned their conversation out, finishing the stacking and sorting of the music as Ollie dealt with the time consuming and abrasive customer.

* * *

Around an hour later, Ron was just about finished the last box, leaving the entire shop stocked for the week. Ollie had already gone upstairs, at the request of Eddie, who wanted her to give a piano lesson. Coming down the stairs with a toothy grin on his face, accompanied by soft piano notes as he opened the door, Martin entered the shop.

"Getting good isn't she?"

Ron couldn't help but agree, Eddie may need her sister to help sometimes, but she could really carry a tune.

"Yeah, she's great at it".

Martin nodded proudly, and changed the subject.

"Good day then Ron?"

"Yeah Martin, it was a lot more fun than I thought it would be" replied Ron thoughtfully.

"That's good mate, wouldn't want you gettin bored on your first day" he laughed.

Ron's eyes lit up.

"Does that mean I get to work here this summer?"

"Eye, you did a good job today, speaking of which,"

Martin fumbles through his pockets and pulls out a large leather wallet. Ron tries not to look too eager while he thinks about the money he made today.

"Ah, here we go" Martin said, as he pulled out two paper notes from the wallet.

"That, is for you".

Martin hands the money to Ron, as he looks at the numbers on the notes. Thirty pounds. Ron has thirty pounds in his hand, around six Galleons, and it's more money than he's ever held in his life. He knows his eyes are slightly wide, but he swallows and turns back to his new boss.

"Thanks Martin-"

"No need to thank me son, you earned it". At this, ron shifted uncomfortably. Ron usually shrugged off the few compliments he got, but he thinks it would probably seem rude just now.

"Right" he muttered awkwardly.

Martin didn't seem disgruntled at all, he actually looked a little amused at Ron.

"I'm hoping you'll work weekends for me, starting a little earlier on Saturdays for the delivery".

Ron smiled brightly at this. Sixty pounds a week, and he still had most of his summer free.

"That sounds great Martin".

* * *

Stepping through the doorway of the burrow, his back slightly bent forward, Ron realized that he had just completed his first day's work. With thirty quid in his pocket, he felt proud of himself. Maybe, if he saved up, he might be able to buy a decent birthday present for his friends this year, he didn't like to getting Harry sweets and Hermione books every year.

When he looked towards the kitchen, he was happy to see that his mother was stirring a pot of gravy on the stove, as the smell of roast meat wafted out of the oven. His father was already a the dinner table, engrossed in his evening prophet. Percy was next to him with his own copy, but rather than seeming mature and wise like dad, Percy just looked like a bit of a posh twat.

"Ahh, Ronnie dear. Had a good day in the village dear?" His mother spoke, seemingly radiating with warmth.

"Yes mum, it was fine" He didn't want to seem grumpy, but he was quite tired from the walk home.

"Well I hope you didn't spend all your money now, that's all you've got for the summer" she said, with a frown on her face.

Ron felt the two notes in his pocket and smiled at his mother.

"Don't worry mum, I've got plenty of money to spare".

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait everybody, now that I'm finished uni, I should have way more time to write.
> 
> I updated the previous chapter, just to fix some spelling and grammar, and I'll probably do the same to this chapter when I update next.
> 
> I just wanted to assure everyone that this wouldn't be a canon rehash, or a massively au story. Like Harry Potter proper, this will start lighter and runner, and move to a much darker place for everyone involved.
> 
> Please review and let me know what you think about ships, at this point I am definitely leaning on Ron/Hermione, but they probably won't get there smoothly.
> 
> Fun challenge: Can anyone guess where my chapter titles are coming from?
> 
> Thanks to everyone who favorited, reviewed and followed, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> The song was 'Shakermaker' by Oasis.


	3. What's the Story, Morning Glory?

Chapter 3:

What's the story, Morning glory?

10th of July, 1994

When Ron woke up it was early. Very early. So early, that for many people it wasn't very early, but in fact very late. Ron's eyes blinked as he slowly got out of his daze. It had been such a good dream, he thought to himself, as he rubbed his eyes. He was playing chess by the fire, Harry was with him, laughing as Ron beat him again. Hermione was rolling her eyes, a glint in them, and her fingers were interlocked with his own.

It was a very nice dream, all three of them happy, and together. He loved being home, he loved talking to Ginny without being her embarrassing older brother, and he loved being around his mum and dad, he even loved seeing Percy. But as much as he loved the burrow, and all its smells and colours, he couldn't help but feel homesick for the place that he, Harry and Hermione spent most of their time. Maybe, he pondered, finally stretching his arms and standing up on his tired and wobbly legs, he just missed his best friends.

He turned around to open his curtain, hoping that there was at least some light out. When he yanked the curtain, he was greeted by a dull landscape, barely lit up up the rising sun. Curiously though, he noticed a letter, wedged between the glass of his window, and the wooden frame. Carefully opening the window, so not as to let the letter fall to the ground (He was on to top floor after all), he reached around and snatched the letter before it could, cursing the bird who would leave a letter in such a hard-to-reach place.

"Harry," he said aloud. What would be so urgent that Harry didn't send it in the morning?, he pondered.

Once Ron was finished reading it, he understood what was so urgent.

The Dursleys, on a diet? Why the hell did they have to force that on his skinnier-than-average best friend anyway, just to make his little tosspot of a cousin feel better? They were practically starving him now!

Despite the furious look on his face, he knew what he had to do.

Ron very quietly put on his pants, trousers and a t-shirt, before tip-toeing his way down the stairs to the kitchen. A slight creak in the stairs in front of Percy's nearly gave him a heart attack. If he caught him sneaking around, he would never hear the end of it. He didn't take as much care when he got closer to Fred and George's room, knowing that they would probably help him carry the food up if he asked. A thought flashed briefly through his mind, but they couldn't rescue harry this time. They no longer had an invisible car, and flying broomsticks to Surrey and back would likely get them all (Harry Included) expelled.

When Ron got to the kitchen, he made a beeline straight to the pantry, opening the door and getting teacakes, crisps, cans of beans and anything else he could find to send to harry. He could only send small amounts (Errol was not a young bird), so he decided that this morning he would send him the teacakes, and tonight he would speak to mum about sending him more food, and getting him to stay at the Burrow. Ron picked up the teacakes, and made his way out the door to the garden, where Errol had a small wooden sanctuary, which his dad named the 'post-box'.

As he opened the door, he realised he was not alone. Whipping her hair back to face him, and with looking like a deer caught in headlights. Ginny stared at Ron, her expression suddenly becoming distant, her red eyes and puffy cheeks telling Ron everything needed to know about what she was doing at this time in the morning.

"Sneaking of to bed with those are ya?" she said, her voice trembling.

"They're for Harry, his family aren't feeding him properly" He sighed, sounding defeated.

The expression on his sisters face almost crushed him. She went from cold and distant to heartbroken in a matter of seconds, and it physically hurt him to see her like this.

"He'll be okay" he reassured her, "Me and Hermione will make sure he's got plenty of food this summer, and I'll talk to mum tonight about getting him to visit"

Ginny looked like she'd swallowed a golf ball.

"It's just not fair" she said, her voice trembling again.

"I know Ginny" Ron whispered, as he put his arms around her.

Ginny looked up at her brother and started crying. Not like the crying, he would expect of moaning myrtle, not the crying of an overly dramatic romance, but thick heavy sobs. Tears and snot and inhuman noises came out of Ginny as she collapsed in Ron's arms, her head leaning against his chest.

"It wasn't your fault" he whispered, his eyes watering while he pleaded with her.

"It wasn't my fault" she managed to choke back through her sobbing.

"It wasn't my fault" She repeated, as if her very soul depended on it.

Eventually, the sobbing died down, and Ginny was breathing steadily, her face still buried on Ron's shoulder, his hand rubbing her back to keep her calm. She lifted her head and gave Ron a sad smile.

"Thanks" she whispered, clearly embarrassed with herself.

"What for?" Ron asked incredulously, curious as to what he did for her. He honestly felt useless when stuff like this happened, and don't know why Ginny wanted to thank him for a being an oversized tissue.

Ginny's eyes softened at this, her small smile growing into a fond one.

"Tell you what though big brother, that Hermione's a lucky girl" she said, punching him softly on the arm.

Ron tuned a unique shade of plum as Ginny picked up the teacakes from the floor, which were forgotten in her sudden panic attack. Ron was still sputtering about Hermione only being his friend when Ginny interrupted him.

"Come on, Let's get these to Harry, he could use a bit more meat on his bones".

"I'll make sure to tell him you said that" Ron sniggered.

This time it was Ginny's turn to blush.

"You will do no such thing!" she whispered, sounding a great deal like his mother.

As Ginny helped tie the teacakes to Errol's leg, Ron couldn't help but think about how she was just one year ago. There were a lot of bad days during that summer, days where she blamed herself wholeheartedly. Nowadays, there were no bad days, only bad moments; like the one she just had. She was moving on, and getting better, and Ron couldn't be more proud.

After Ginny went back to bed, Ron quickly went back upstairs and got dressed for work. Of the few muggle clothes he wore, he had only one button-up-shirt, which was a murky grey colour, and was already quite tight, and too short to tuck in. Along with a pair of jeans and trainers, he thought he looked professional enough for the work he was doing.

Leaving a note in the kitchen for his mum (telling her he would spend the day in the village), he started his walk to Ottery St Catchpole.

* * *

It was summer. It was raining. It was summer, and it was pissing down with rain. Ron tried desperately to cover himself from the water, but the jacket he brought with him could only do so much. With the Jacket held up over his head, he kept up the pace until he was on the street next to Willowgreen records. No sooner than he was at the edge of the walkway, did a car come speeding past him, creating a giant tidal wave from the water that had accumulated on the road.

There was nothing he could do, the giant burst of water soaked every inch of him. He let out an inhuman grunt.

"For fuck sake!" he shouted, putting his fingers up at the obnoxious driver.

"What a bloody prick" Ron sighed, mostly to himself. He picked up the jacket that he had dropped on the floor.

"This is just brilliant"

Martin thought that he may be out of practice since deciding to raise the girls full-time, but he still could never really knock the habit of waking early. Though not nearly as early as he used to, six o'clock on a Sunday was still too early to make much noise, so to avoid the wrath of both Ollie and Eddie, he tiptoed out of his room toward the kitchen. He may not even have to, the heavy rain, a not unusual sound for a south of England summer could probably cover his footsteps. All these years, he pondered, he still though like a soldier.

He couldn't let his daughters sleep in forever, but maybe if he bribed them with some nicer food than usual, they're wrath may be avoided. His usual attempts at English pancakes never really go well, so rather than resort to a full English, he decided to start work on some traditional Cornmeal porridge, one of the few recipes his mother imparted on him before he left home.

As he remembered the plump woman insisting that he would never meet a nice girl, if he couldn't even make her breakfast, he heard a knock downstairs. Through the thick plops of rain, someone was knocking on the front door of the shop. Didn't they know how bloody early it was?

His first through was Ron, his new young hire. He was a good lad, but surely he didn't think he needed to be here this early? Just as Martin supposed that he had never actually told Ron that he opened up later on Sundays, he realised that Ron may assume he had another delivery as well. By now expecting him, he opened the door and wasn't shocked to see the young redhead waiting.

He was shocked to see him soaking wet, wearing nothing but a thin cotton shirt and not so much as an umbrella.

"Didn't you see the weather on the tele last night?" he queried, blind-sighted by the boy's oversight.

"Sorry" he spoke, shivering and looking incredibly guilty.

"Don't apologise son, you're the one who's soaking wet" he replied, as he opened the door for the poor kid.

"Come on in then" Martin urges, sensing Ron's hesitation. "Don't worry about the carpet, it'll dry up"

Now that he'd said it, Ron got in quickly, his gangly arms trying in vain to keep him warm.

"I'll get you a towel ya silly bugger" Martin sighed, hoping that the boy wouldn't get a cold. Judging from what he learned about the boy's mother from the few drunken conversations he'd had with Arthur Weasley, he decided he did not want to get on the wrong side of that woman.

As he came downstairs with a large towel for Ron to dry of with, he found the boy looking guiltier still.

"Alright, get as dry as ye can, and we can see about getting you some spare clothes"

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's chapter 3. bit shorter than the last (and more than at bit later), but were starting to get into the crux of where the story will go. I've got a but-load of it planned out, and we'll just have to see how fast I get it out.
> 
> Much love,
> 
> an Illiterate Janitor

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will feature a lot of music (it's a music shop). I'm going to try my best to keep the timeline accurate, making sure to use songs released prior to 1994, but if I feel a song needs to be there, I'll find a way. I want to focus particularly on songs that were popular in the UK at the time.
> 
> This fic won't just be set during summer(s), and when Ron returns to Hogwarts he might be a little different, but still the same old Ron. Obviously, Ron, Harry, and Hermione are going to the Quidditch world cup, and Harry and Hermione will be staying the rest of the summer, so they'll be a big part of the story. More Weasley interaction coming soon as well.
> 
> I will not be paring my OC (Olivia) with Ron, but they are teenagers so there might be a little bit of tension. I will probably do a poll on the pairings, but it's not the focus of the story.
> 
> Anyway, please leave a review and tell me what you think/what can be improved.


End file.
